


A little melody (Second Doctor x Child! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Classic Doctor Who, Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little melody calms a little stowaway on the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little melody (Second Doctor x Child! Reader)

A little melody (Second Doctor x Child! Reader)

 

A soft hum echoed across the console room where a short, scruffy little man was fiddling around with numerous switches and buttons on the plain, white control panel when the single note tune was broken by a high pitch cry.

“Doctor?” 

The timelord turned towards the direction of the voice to find (f/n) (l/n), his newest (and youngest) companion, standing in the doorway with a (f/c) blanket wrapped around (his/her) petite form. (y/n) mistook the time machine for an actual police box and had been swept away by the Doctor by accident. He was working on a way to bring (her/him) home when the small child called his name.

“Shouldn’t you asleep, (y/n)?” He questioned, knowing that young kid needed rest from the stressful day he had already on the T.A.R.D.I.S. 

“I can’t fall asleep,” you yawned as your wiped your tiny (e/c) eyes, trying with all your might to fight back another but ultimately failing. You were tired, sure, but you just couldn’t fall asleep.

“Would you like me to play you a song to pass the time?” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a recorder, decorated with a blue ribbon that spiraled down the top to its base where a couple green tassels hung from its side. He played a few notes, warming up instrument before flashing you those sharp blue eyes, awaiting your response. 

“Yes please,” You mumbled with a slight hint of delight as you sat down and swaddle yourself in the oversized sheet.

“Alright then,” and with that he played a soft, gentle lullaby. You marveled at the funny man as you listened to the soothing tune. Before long, your (e/c) eyes were now beginning to close and you nodded off as the song was carrying you down the river of night’s dreaming. The Doctor, on the other hand, kept playing his recorder until the little ditty was complete.

“A little melody always helps; right (y/n)?”

His question was met with a light snore. A grin grew on his face as he observed your sleeping form, slumped over with your chubby, baby face smushed against the side of the wall, (h/c) curls falling over the sides of your face.

“But I guess you can’t hear me now, can you,” he chuckled as he picked up the warm, squirming bundle to place (him/her) in a more comfortable spot the rest of the night. He dropped the child off on his bed and placed a gentle kiss on your temple.

“Goodnight, (y/n).”

“Goodnight, Doctor,” you softly cooed before falling back soundly to sleep.


End file.
